


Something Just Like This

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is, but i love it, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Lena asks Kara out like the nervous wreck of a lesbian she is, and Kara lets her know that she doesn't need to be so worried, like the gentle head-over-heels in love with Lena bisexual that she is. Not a songfic at all but loosely based on Something Just like This by coldplay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yess i'm working on Falling into a Family but i had this idea and i had to write it.

Lena was pacing back and forth, trying not to bite at her nails. It was a nervous habit that even the strictest Luthor upbringing couldn’t quite rid her of. Kara was coming over tonight. She’d never had Kara over to her apartment. She just needed this to go right. She knew her apartment had a slightly cold feel to it compared to Kara’s but she just hoped it wouldn’t freak her out. If she was going to ask Kara out everything had to be perfect.

            She looked over the takeout again, making sure there was enough of everything. She also made sure she’d unwrapped all the movies she’d bought earlier. She never really had time for movies, and it’s not like she had any childhood favorites, but she didn’t want Kara to know she’d asked Jess to make a list of movies she thought Lena should buy, or that Lena had immediately spent over a hundred dollars on every movie on the list.

            With that thought there was a gentle knock on the door followed by the sing-song voice of one Kara Danvers. “Lenaaa I’m here!”

            God, Lena was done for. “Coming!” She called as she walked over to the door, taking one last look at her clothing choice. She was trying to look casual in her sweatpants and oversized hoodie (one she had absolutely stolen from Kara) but now it felt too casual, she should’ve worn jeans maybe. At least a normal shirt.

            “Lena!” Kara smiled, her voice the same sing-song it always was when Lena opened the door to her. She was immediately enveloped in a hug; the now familiar warmth Lena had grown to crave.

            “Hey Kara! I hope takeout is okay.” Lena said, knowing that Kara’s eyes would light up like the sun at the idea.

            “Takeout is always okay!” Kara jumped up and down a bit at the offer. “You look so comfy,” Kara was pouting now, “in my jacket too! That means I get to steal your comfy clothes.” Kara said decisively, looking Lena in the eye, daring her to challenge the decision. As if Lena would deny Kara the moon if she asked for it.

            “I’ll see what I can find for you.” Lena smiled softly.

            Well shit, now she had to find comfortable clothes for Kara, a hoodie would be good, right? She had an MIT hoodie that would probably fit Kara well enough, and some pajama pants that were super soft would do the trick.

            “Here you go, I think these should work.” Lena said, she didn’t bother to tell Kara where she could change, she’d known Kara long enough to know she’d just superspeed into the new clothes.

            “This is so soft! I’m never giving it back!” Kara said as she hugged herself, the sleeves hanging past her hands.

            “It’s all yours.” Lena joked, overcome with the image of Kara in her clothes, she hadn’t expected to enjoy it so much. She liked how comfortable Kara looked, how she seemed to like wearing them too.

            “Movie time!” Kara called, rushing to the kitchen to grab the food before rushing back to the living room to look at the movie options.

            “You wanna pick tonight since they’re your movies?” Kara offered, looking at the stack of dvds.

            “No, you can pick tonight.” Lena said, it’s not like she would’ve really known which one was which.

            “You have so many Disney movies I didn’t expect that, Lion King is too sad, oh Lilo and Stitch! Let’s watch this one. It’s the first one Alex ever showed me when I was sad.” Kara smiled fondly at the memory as she grabbed the DVD.

            “Sounds good to me.” Lena said, having no clue what the movie was about but happy that Kara was willing to share the memory with her.

            “Okay! You ready?” Kara asked as she walked over to the DVD player Lena had also just purchased.

            “Actually, um, I wanted to uh, talk to you about something.” Lena said, she knew the movies would lead to them eventually falling asleep so she wanted to do this now.

            “What’s up Lenabug?” Kara said, smiling at the nickname she loved to use.

            “I, um, I know that you probably don’t feel the same and you’re a literal superhero and I’m certainly not, I’m closer to a public enemy given my last name and its history, but uh, I really, um, like you. I love being your friend, and I, I don’t want to ruin that but I also would um, really like to uh be, more than friends.” Lena finally got out.

            “Lena, was that your way of trying to ask me out?” Kara giggled, even with all the um and uh’s Lena had managed to make it sound professional.

            “Yes, sorry if I freaked you out, I know it must be hard enough to be my friend in this city, you don’t have to say anything, you probably have other much more superpowered suitors, I don’t even know if you’re into women, I don’t know why I asked.” Lena’s cheeks flamed red, she just hoped Kara would still be her friend.

            “Lena, Lena, I only laughed because it sounded like you were asking if I wanted to be business partner despite a previous failed project you worked on. Dating isn’t about superpowers Lena, I want a partner who I love and care about, not who I know can lift a car, I have that covered, I want somebody who will kiss me after I pick up the car, or maybe who will cuddle with me and watch cheesy Disney movies they just bought because they know I like them. Someone who is willing to look a takeout guy in the eye while they pay for their order of enough potstickers for an entire family by themselves just because they know I had a long day even though I never told them. I don’t need a superhero, I need someone to love. I need you.” Kara smiled as she grabbed Lena’s face in her hands, looking at her like she hung the stars.

            “Oh, so is uh, is that a yes?” Lena asked, leaning into Kara’s touch.

            “It’s more than a yes my Lenabug, it’s me saying I’d never dream of saying no. I’d love to be your girlfriend if you’re willing to date a superhero.” Kara joked a little, hoping to relieve a bit of the tension in the room.

            “I’d love to date you, superhero or not love.” Lena followed, “Also, how did you know I just bought those?” Lena needed to know.

            “Well for starters, Jess oh-so-casually asked me what my favorite movies were earlier, and, your DVD player still has all the stickers on it. Oh, and Lilo and Stitch came with a surprise ring inside which you probably would’ve taken out if you’d opened the case, which is why I’d like to formally ask you this. Lena Luthor,” Kara started, floating into the air with Lena on one arm, “would you be my girlfriend?” She now held out the ring to Lena as an offer.

            “I would love to, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled, taking the blue alien-shaped ring onto her right ring finger.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked me to continue this and i got an idea so i did. i wrote it faster than i thought so i'm just going to put it up now. Kara has another question for Lena.

About six months later…

            “Hey my love.” Lena smiled as she walked in the door to Kara’s apartment.

            “Hey babe! I tried to bake a cake but we both know I can’t bake so I took a quick trip to a bakery I know that has some of the best cakes I’ve ever had and picked one up. I also ordered takeout, it should get here soon.” Kara gave Lena a kiss as she finished her explanation.

            “Well that sounds wonderful, I didn’t realize there were any French bakeries in the city.” Lena smiled as she looked at the box the cake was in.

            “Oh, there aren’t, I took a bit of a trip.” Kara said, walking over to the door as she heard the delivery person walking up to the door.

            “You flew all the way to France just because you craved a cake, didn’t you?” Lena laughed, not surprised.

            “Yes, I did.” Kara smiled, opening the door once she heard the knocking.

            “I’m going to change, okay darling?” Lena said as she walked towards Kara’s room, hoping to steal some clothes that smelled like her girlfriend.

            “Okay!” Kara called back, signing and paying for their dinner.

            Kara set out the food in the living room, grabbing the wine she’d bought, Lena’s favorite.

            “Thanks for the clothes babe.” Lena smiled, kissing Kara, wrapping her sweater-clad arms around Kara’s waist.

            “Mmm, you’re welcome, I’m wearing the hoodie I stole from you last week anyway.” Kara smiled into the kiss.

            “You are, you know that’s my favorite hoodie, right?” Lena asked, her hands moving to intertwine with Kara’s.

            “It’s my favorite too.” Kara giggled, flopping onto the couch.

            “It’s your turn to pick the movie my love.” Lena smiled fondly at her girlfriend laid out on the couch.

            “I wanna watch Lilo and Stitch! Can you get it though babe?” Kara was officially pouting, “I don’t wanna get back up.”

            “Of course, anything for my girl.” Lena laughed, “Even if my girl is a lazy alien with superspeed.”

            “Thank you princess.” Kara smiled, although there were little butterflies in her belly now.

            “Okay, Lilo and Stitch, you know, this case has gotten seriously worn out, I’m surprised the DVD isn’t scratched.” Lena said, inspecting Kara’s copy of the movie.

            “That’s the same copy Alex gave me the day I moved here, it was my apartment-warming gift to remind me of home.” Kara said, waiting for Lena to open it.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a carefully cared for DVD before.” Lena smiled, she loved the way Kara’s voice sounded when she talked about her sister.

            “Hey, what’s this? Did this one come with a ring too? That you left in there?” Lena asked, picking up the ring, it looked similar to the one Kara had asked her out with, but this one was green, and there was what looked like a tiny key in its little hand.

            “Lena, would you do me the honor of moving in with me?” Kara had suddenly appeared in front of Lena, a smile on her face, “and no, it didn’t come with the ring, I have my ways though.”

            “I would love to Kara, you didn’t have to go through all this.” Lena blushed at the thought as Kara slipped the ring onto her finger.

            “I know, but I was thinking about the day we asked each other out and how special it was. You were so nervous and I just did the thing with the little ring in the box last minute to make you feel a little better. But then you wore the ring every day. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. You would be giving these amazing, inspiring speeches and right there on your right ring finger is always the little blue alien I gave you.”

            “You did so much more than ask me out that day Kara, you took every single fear I had and told me they were all ridiculous. You knew I was so nervous to ask you out so you asked me out with a little ring from the most important movie in your life. Then, when you thought I’d already fallen asleep you whispered that I was one of the most important people, so it’s only fair that you’d given me a ring from the most important movie. Every single time I look at the silly little alien on my finger I think about that day. It reminds me that you really do care about me. That I’m important to you, maybe even as important as you are to me.” Lena explained, tears welling in her eyes to match the ones rolling down Kara’s cheeks.

            “You are the light of my life Lena, I care about and love you more than you can ever imagine.” Kara sighed, kissing Lena’s cheeks.

            “I’m so happy you asked, when should we do it?” Lena asked, already planning the whole thing.

            “I’d love to do it as quickly as possible, but my lease isn’t up for a few more months so we’ll probably have to wait for that.” Kara explained, she wasn’t sure if they’d move into Lena’s place or a new place all together but they probably wouldn’t stay at her place.

            “Don’t worry about it, I’ll pay off the lease, if you want to move in sooner we can do that. Do you want to move into my apartment or find a new place?” Lena smiled, she didn’t want to wait a day longer than needed.

            “You don’t have to do that babe. As far as where we should move, either is fine, although a new place might be nice. Some place still in the city or just on the edge of it maybe? A reasonable house even, or just a nice apartment.” Kara smiled, she already knew Lena was the woman she’d be with for the rest of her life, she didn’t want to mention that she was imagining a house that they could grow into, one day maybe with kids.

            “I know I don’t, but I want to, I’m impatient and I want to live with the love of my life. I’ll have Jess pull up places tomorrow and we’ll start looking okay?” Lena suggested, also not mentioning that she wanted a place with enough room for kids one day.

            “That sounds perfect love, I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!! there's a couple more i have planned so hopefully i'll write those soon.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thinkkkk


End file.
